Ideas about Stories - Idea dump
by n7kairos
Summary: My idea Dump. All non utilised ideas get dropped here from now. Its in mass effect because most are mass effect related


Idea 1.

COD fleet under Gamer Are flung from their universe and into another-

A. Dragon Age.

B. Warhammer Fantasy.

C. Witcher

D. Original Fantasy World setting

Conditions-

1\. Whether the fleet is flung into Dragon Age or one of the others, it must encompass the whole universe and all its location , rather than one particular location.

2\. The COD fleet must be independent throughout the story , and its allies must be in small states - and not any dominant political and military power.

Note- If an alliance with a dominant power is necessary, it must be temporary.

3\. The world would be dark fantasy and a mixture of steampunk and SciFi as well.( A suggestion).

4\. Rating- M.

5 . The COD fleet must have all playable characters from all games except Black ops 3, and infinite war.

This includes one mission playable characters as well.

6\. Protagonist would be a gamer familiar with the universes, who is drawn into a quest against evil( the most extreme- think Tyrannids, Chaos, Darkspawn and others and their controllers), by a being of fate/ faye/ or some kind of inter universal guardian of the balance.

The protagonist would have no name and would simply called Gamer.

8\. Equipment of the fleet-

5 T34( 85) tanks.

1 T55 tanks

7 M1A2 tanks

1 Mark IV heavy tank( flamethrowers main guns , machineguns)

4 Sherman tanks

1 Sherman Firefly tanks.

4 Pitbull FAV ( found in COD Advanced warfare)

8 Jeeps

1 Stryker ICWS

1 BTR 60

1 SOC T

1 Pyb Catalina gunship

1 Condor long range bomber

7 Ac130 Spooky gunship

1 F52 aircraft

4 Horsa gliders

1 experimental stealth fighter

4 P47 Thunderbolt

4 Ardo Ar196

4 F32

Icarus ( from zombies)

4 Mimi 28 Havok

4 Mimi 24 Hind

4 Apache AH64D

4 A6H Little bird

The Tirpitz Battleship

USS Oregon

USS Arrowhead

USS Calahound

USS Barack Obama

Unmanned Combat vessels

1\. 4 A10 Ground attack aircraft

2\. 1 Lodestar

3 . 8 MQ 27 dragonfire

4\. 16 MQ drone

5\. 20 Black widow drones

6\. 5 UGV

7\. 10 Claws

8 . 10 Hazmat bots

9 4 crates of switchblade Mcav

10 .Micro drones

4 Nuclear warheads- 1- 10 megaton yield.

Armor, Wing suits, Exo suits, ASTs, and other gear and deployable devices.

Small arms and heavy weapons.

9 . Enemies must be powerful enough to fight hard and even win even with the appearance of the COD fleet.

Idea 2.

Expanse AU .

Central Idea- No protomolecule. The main threat is hyper advanced AI ships, called Warminds.

Instead of the MCRN Corvette,

Rocinnante is now a stealth destroyer stolen from the Mau Corporation.

Aphopsis Class Destroyer - ( Based on Amun Ra class stealth frigate).

Length- 65 m

Breadth - 32 M

Height- 20 M

Crew- 30.

30 Soldiers.

Drive systems- Silversmith Epstein Drive

Fuel- Nuclear Fusion Reactor

Armaments- S-24 Kopesh Light Rail gun.

2 Rapid Fire High Capacity Rapid Reload Torpedo Bays- 100 torpedoes.

8 PDCs

Auxiliary Craft

2 Hyper Advanced Long Range ' Sailship ' Pan Atmospheric Recon Craft.

3 Windlass Class Breach Pods

2 Midget class Drone Attack Ship.

Armory- 30 Revenant Class Recon Powered Assault Armor( A combination of Goliath MCRN armor and the Lacunian( pardon my spelling if its wrong) Armor from the books)

Small Arms

Nuclear devices

Utilities- Mid - Sized Cargo Bay, Cutting Edge Med bay, Containment Bay, Advanced Stealth targeting systems, Comfortable crew quarters.

Midget Class Drone Attack ship-

Single Miniature Epstein drive

RCS Thrusters

Twin PDCs

2 Single High Yield Torpedoes.

Solaris class control system

Advanced Sensor systems.

Factions- The UN.

The MCR

The OPA

The Mau Corporation.

Main Charecters- Self Insert Protaganist

Julie Mao

Crew of Rocinnante

Avaserala.

Idea 3.

Multi verse Crossover between Mass effect, Space 1997 : Above and Beyond, Killzone, Expanse, and perhaps 2300 Ad Role playing game, and Alien Colonial Marines

Central idea- A dimensional Convergence event results in the meeting of forces from multiple dimensions. But theirs are not the only meeting. Deep in the domains of forgotten ancient evils are allying, uniting under a gaze of something truly terrible.

Now they must choose whether to fight alone or forget the past and fight together for their survival.

Idea 4 - Halo AU.

The story of the independents ( innies) and their wars against ONI, Covenant, Flood , Forerunners and all sundries and their struggles to find peace and live life, led by a rogue spartan.

Government name- Independent Planets Alliance

Major IPA Charecters- OCs, Daisy( Spartan), Soren 066.

Major UNSC characters- Admiral Cole, Lasky, Cortana, Masterchief

Forenunners and Covenant- Arbiter, Guilty Sparks

Conditions-

1\. No Mantle of Responsibility , No Guardians, No Halo 5 events, No Mad Galaxy Conquering Cortana.

2\. Rogue Spartans- More the merrier. II, III, IV, doesn't matter, as long as Rogue.

3\. ONI and Forerunner bashing ( not necessary but appreciated ).

4\. Protagonist- Either Spartan Daisy or Original.

5\. Alliance with UNSC and Arbiter( suggested for Flood and Forerunner arc).

5\. Equipment.

Athena Cruisers

Punic carriers

Orion carriers

UNSC Belophrone

Pheonix class colony ships

Hephaestus ACU

Berlin class frigates

Mako class Corvettes

Gladius class Corvettes

Destroyers

Sloops

Prowlers

Chitopetra class

Pelicans

Albatross

Longswords

Charon class frigates

Stalwart class frigates

Police frigates

Fenris Nuclear Warheads

MFDDs

Conferrati Makers

M6 Handguns

M12 APCs

MA3 assault rifles

MA 5 assault rifles

HMG 38 rifles

Gauss rifles

Gatling guns

Marine and ODST BDUs

Shotguns

SMGs

Rocket Launchers

M5 small arms series.

DMRs

Idea 5- Crossover Between Mass effect and Aliens and Aliens : Colonial Marines

Central Idea- A look at the events of Mass effect trilogy from the perspective of Ripley and a Rag tag squad of surviving marines and scientists she leads after they are flung into the Mass effect Universe.

Rating- M.

Idea 6 - Crossover between Harry Potter, Alex Rider, I Boy and Lara croft from the Tomb Raider( 2013 game) and Fem Champion from Dragon Age.

Idea- Fate has many tasks. One is to ensure that true evil never takes hold in the infinite dimensions of the multi verse and if it does , to ensure its eradication. When a dimension's main nexus point is threatened , She summons our protaganist as her champions and tasks them fighting and eradicating the evil present.

Setting - Original Dark Fantasy / Steam Punk setting.

Optional Condition- The World has to have no original magic present in the friendly species.

Rating-M.


End file.
